Haven: After the Storm
Haven: After the Storm is a 16 page, full color, comic that told the story of what happened after season 3's finale "Thanks For The Memories", picking up immediately after the destruction of The Barn. The comic was exclusively available as a special added-value bonus inside the North American Blu-ray and DVD release of Haven: The Complete Third Season. Plot Out on Kick'em Jenny Neck, Nathan Wuornos was kneeling on the ground as the Hunter Meteor Storm demolishes the town. He picks up Jordan McKee's body, puts her in a boat and brings her back to Haven. Dwight Hendrickson meets him at the dock and touches Jordan before Nathan can warn him that the Troubles haven't gone away as they were supposed to. Dwight pulls back, hurt by Jordan's Trouble and asks Nathan what happened. Nathan helps Dwight load Jordan's body into the back of his truck, but doesn't say anything more than "She's gone. But... This is my fault." As they drive into town, meteors are falling from the sky, buildings are on fire, crows are dive-bombing townspeople and there are frogs everywhere. They stop outside the Haven Historical Society where Jordan is load into an ambulance. Nathan tells Dwight that while Duke Crocker is the one who actually shot Jordan, that her blood is on his hands anyway. Nathan checks in with Laverne who tells him that in addition to the fires caused by the meteor storm, "sea monsters" are attacking the docks, plants are holding people hostage at the botanical gardens, and a series of earthquakes are hitting Greene Street. is Nathan tells Laverne to send someone to the docks, he and Dwight will take Greene Street. Nathan tells Dwight that Troubles are "activating all over town" and Dwight, who was listening to his call tells him about Brendon Ward, a friend he recruited for The Guard who lives on Greene Street. Nathan heads to get into Dwight's truck so that they can go help Brendan but Dwight locks the door and telling him "you've done enough already". As Dwight drives, he thinks about how selfish what Nathan did was and how it was ripping Haven "apart at the seams", but he also wonders if he would have done anything differently, if he would have been able to stay in control. A quake rips apart the road and Dwight's truck crashes, barely making it out alive. When he got out of the wreck, he realized that he couldn't blame Nathan because Nathan couldn't stop himself from trying to save the woman he loved and more than Brendan could stop the earthquakes. Dwight decides that if Nathan was able to pull himself together enough to save Jordan, then Dwight could manage to stay upright long enough to save Brendan. At Brendan's house, four members of the Guard are outside. They tell Dwight that they think Brendan is still inside, and warn him that it's too dangerous to go in after him; they already almost lost two men trying to get hi out. They ask why the Troubles are still present, and Dwight tells the that it doesn't matter why, people are hurt, dying and Haven needs their help. He sends the Guardsmen into town to help the injured and says that he'll handle Brendan. Inside the house, Brendan is trapped under debris. He tells Dwight that he can't control his Trouble and that he should leave and save himself. Part of the ceiling falls, trapping Dwight inside. Dwight tries to get Brendan to calm down. Nathan arrives and helps unpin Dwight. Dwight then talks Brendan down, telling him that he knows how much he's done for Haven and that he knows how much he cares for the town. He tells Brendan that he can help the town rebuild, become stronger, saying: "we need you." Brendan calms down, and Dwight and Nathan dig him out of the wreckage. The last page of the comic reveal that Dwight's narration is actually him telling the Guard what happened and defending Nathan. He talks about moving past mistakes and needing leaders who rise above their troubles, leaders like Nathan. In the last frame, a man and a woman, drawn heavily shadowed with white eyes, respond to him saying: "That's a touching story...But Nathan Wuornos must die." Characters *Nathan Wuornos *Dwight Hendrickson *Jordan McKee * Laverne * Brendon Ward Notes References Category:Canon